All The Same
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Villains are just all the same.


Tom watched her, green fire surrounding her hands as her eyes narrowed at the red-headed teenager who fought her. The green lights that left her hand had a similar feeling to magic, but it wasn't quite magic because it acted more like a fire than anything else. It was… _interesting,_ to say the least.

Not more than she was though. There was something deeply amusing about her sarcastic wit, yet her ability to do whatever she was told while complaining all the way. She was… effective at what she did, and a lot saner than Bellatrix is. Far saner, but Bellatrix had never been much of a comparison in the sane department.

"Finding this a little _impossible_?" Shego said, smirking as she spun away from the red-head's kicks. Dr Drakken was egging the two on instead of finishing whatever he was supposed to be doing. How he managed to get Shego to fight for him was anybody's guess.

He wouldn't for long, either, because Tom wanted Shego.

And he would have Shego.

Purely because of her power, of course.

 **…oOo…**

She always wore green, Tom noticed. Whether it was to match the colour of her fire, or for a completely different reason, Tom didn't know. Not yet at least. He liked the Slytherin colours on her, it matched her in a way.

She looked normal today. Her hair fairly neat as it was held back, her eyes were barely glancing around as if she knew that her identity would never be noticed by the people who milled around her.

"You again? Oh, what? Are you like my stalker now?" Shego asked, as she spotted Tom. "As flattered as I am, that stare is kind of creepy. Back off."

Tom noted with pleasure that she stopped near his table anyway. Tom smiled slightly. "'Stalker' may be a bit of a harsh definition in this situation. I think 'admirer' may be more appropriate here."

"Oh, really? That would be true if this wasn't the third time I've seen you today."

"Co-incidence, I assure you," Tom said, one eyebrow rising calmly.

"Somehow, I don't believe you. You don't seem to be the type to go anywhere without a purpose."

Shego took the seat opposite Tom anyway, just a little bit curious about this strange man. He watched her as if he understood how it felt to be different and excluded for something she had no control over. That felt nice, for once. Refreshing in a way that she hadn't quite experienced since she had been a team with her brothers.

"What do you want, anyway? If you have some evil scheme or the other, you should probably go to Drakken. He's more into that kind of stuff. I'm just here for the amusement factor of watching Drakken's plans get foiled by Kimmie."

"Really? Fascinating. I would think that you would prefer to be on the side that wins, especially with your skill set and how much effort you put in," Tom said casually. "Such a waste where it is."

Shego stiffened. "If you mean joining Kimmie, then-"

"I didn't mean joining the 'good side.' I simply mean another side, with more of a likelihood of winning. There isn't good an evil, after all. Only the weak and the strong. I'd like to think that you'd prefer to be a party of the strong side. Forgive me if I'm wrong."

Shego folded her arms in front of her. Leaning back on the chair, she stated, "Of course I would be part of the strong side. You have no idea how frustrating it is to watch Drakken tell little Kimmie his entire plan, only for her to stop it moments later. Urgh! So frustrating! That doesn't mean whichever side you're talking about it any different though."

Tom cleared his throat. _He_ definitely wasn't like that. Half of his Death Eaters didn't know his plans, so there would be no reason for him to tell his enemy of them.

"As far as I know, all villains are idiots like that. It's far too easy to predict exactly how their plan is going to fail, and extremely amusing to watch them realise that everything I say is exactly right."

"If they're all the same, would you leave Drakken?"

"Perhaps."

 **…oOo…**

"You probably shouldn't do that, not without knowing the full prophecy, you know. It's not like they wouldn't have prepared some kind of defence for the baby. I would have," Shego called idly. Tom, or Voldemort as he preferred nowadays, was planning the attack on Godric's Hollow with a distraction at Diagon Alley and the Longbottom's residence.

"They're a bunch of Gryffindors. They trust their friend with their lives." Tom growled back, annoyance in his voice. "Gryffindors don't change."

"I still think you're underestimating them. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just do what you're told."

"It's all going to go wrong. I'm telling you. You don't even know if there's a condition for the baby to become your equal. One that you _may just fulfill_ by trying to kill him."

"I can't take the chance that there isn't."

"Urgh! Men!" Shego groused as she left the room in frustration.

Tom had been smarter in the beginning. Now? He wasn't better than Drakken had been, if anything, he was probably dumber than Drakken had ever been. Tom was trying to attack a one year old. A baby whom Shego wasn't even sure could _talk_ yet, leave along _actively use magic_ as Tom's musing seemed to suggest.

They weren't even musings, to be honest. He was probably just talking to himself.

Absolutely crazy.

Shego could swear that he had lost his sanity years ago. Not that she would tell Tom that. That man had some _serious_ temper tantrums, like a three year old who wasn't getting their way.

Go figure why he would be chasing after a one year old then.

Urgh.

Her luck was awful.

 **Written for Quidditch League: Round 12 – Cartoon [Kim Possible]**

 **Note: timelines are slightly different from canon.**


End file.
